


I've Loved You Before

by JustKeepShipping1



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustKeepShipping1/pseuds/JustKeepShipping1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca has a surprise for Chloe. Estblished bechloe. Pure fluff. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Loved You Before

Beca walked into the living room to find Chloe curled up on the corner of the couch under a blanket reading from her Kindle. For a moment she just paused to watch her girlfriend.She loved when Chloe was all bundled up, glasses on, hair pulled back and completely relaxed. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, and she would never grow tired of that image. 

“Hey gorgeous,” she said, bending to place a kiss on the exposed skin of Chloe’s neck.

“Mmmm,” came Chloe’s hummed response, tilting her head to give Beca more access. “Gorgeous, huh? What’s got you all sweet?”

“Can’t I just tell my girlfriend I think she’s gorgeous?” she asked in mocked offense, which was quickly chased away by a smile she couldn’t hold back as she sat down next to her on the couch.

“Right, nothing suspicious going on here. Nope, not at all,” Chloe’s eyes sparkled with silent laughter, a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Well, now that you mention it,” Beca began.

“Mmmm, there it is. I knew you were up to something!” she laughed this time, the sound sending pleasant shivers down Beca’s spine. Setting aside her Kindle, she turned to the younger girl, “Alright, what is it?”

“I have a surprise for you,” mischievousness in her voice.

“A surprise? And just what is this surprise?” Chloe asked, curiosity grabbing her full attention now, for Chloe loved surprises and Beca knew this.

“Well…you remember how you said that you found my many artistic outlets to be incredibly sexy?” she prompted.

“Did I say that?” Chloe asked, tilting her head as though trying to recall such a thing.

“Oh yes,” Beca answered quickly.

“Are you sure?” she squinted, feigning no recollection.

“I am quite certain. In fact, I have the text message saved if you need help remembering,” she nodded, turning to reach for her phone.

Chloe’s laugh filled the room as she placed her hand on Beca’s arm to stop her from pulling out her phone, “I have **_no_** doubt that you do, baby.You’re adorable.”

She turned to give a playful frown, “No I’m not. I am fierce. I am the night.”

“Yes, baby, you are the night,” she chuckled, brushing the lines from Beca’s forehead with her thumb. “Now, what’s this surprise?”

Beca began to shift nervously, looking down to mess with her hands, “Okay, so I know you mentioned one time in passing that you thought people who play the guitar are sexy and so like I thought that maybe I might try to maybe learn a song or something for you.”

A warm steady hand came out to still her own fidgeting hands, followed by an even warmer voice, “I think you’re sexy anyways, baby, you know that. But are you saying that you learned a song?” She nodded shyly and Chloe’s smile widened, giving her hands a gentle squeeze, “Let’s hear it then, love.”

It was only a moment before Beca was back with the guitar she borrowed from a friend and sat down on the coffee table across from Chloe. “Okay, so I know how we have talked about how we feel like we are soulmates and stuff, and you mentioned that you thought we would love each other in the next life, so I heard a song that made me think of that and I just kinda…well, I learned it so that I could play it for you.”

Chloe reached out to place an encouraging hand on Beca’s knee, giving it a light squeeze, “You’re cute when you’re nervous.”

Beca cleared her throat, hoping that the blush she knew was creeping up her neck wasn’t as apparent as it felt. She started to strum the strings before her voice filled the room:

_I think of how you know me,_

_no doubts no thinking twice._

_When your smile can be so soothing,_

_a familiar paradise._

_When there's no one else that makes me whole._

_I have never needing more_

_I get this feeling I've loved you before._

 

_Were we lovers in an army,_

_marching all for Rome._

_side by side in battle,_

_did we bravely leave our home?_

_Did I hold you in my arms,_

_as you were taking your last breath?_

_Did I shout to all the gods,_

_that I would love you beyond death?_

_I swear I've loved you before._

 

_Did we hide in the dark ages,_

_from a vengeful god above?_

_Were our names too unfamiliar,_

_to ever speak of love?_

_Did I cling to every moment with you,_

_in every parting glance?_

_An accidental touch,_

_did we ever take the chance?_

_I know I've loved you before._

 

_Have I wandered through the desert?_

_Have I looked and learned all the stars?_

_Have I rode the days and nights on rails,_

_to get back where you are?_

_And every time I foundered,_

_it's your eyes I know for sure._

 

_When I think of how you know me,_

_no doubts no thinking twice._

_When your smile can be so soothing,_

_a familiar paradise._

_When there's no one else that makes me whole._

_I never wanting more._

_I get this feeling._

_I know I've loved you before._

 

_I know I've loved you before_

_I've loved you before_

 

She finished the song with a few more strums before finding the courage to look up at her girlfriend.Chloe’s eyes were filled with tears, her hand resting over her heart. “Beca,” was all she said before leaning forward to capture Beca’s lips in her own, the kiss gentle and sweet. “That was beautiful, love.”

Beca placed the guitar on the floor, taking Chloe’s face in her hands, searching her eyes. “I love you, baby girl,” she whispered, bringing their lips together again.


End file.
